Every Time We Touch
by Viviparity
Summary: Deidara wakes up from a steamy dream about his Danna, but will his dream come true? Song Story, rated for content!


**AN: My first Yaoi story :D I'm so excited!**

**NOTE: :( I hate AU stories, but I couldn't help but make this slightly AU. Sakura and Chiyo fought Sasori, but Sasori didn't die, Sakura passed out of blood loss and Sasori got away. Tobi is paired with Zetsu.**

**8D\- Happy guy in a party hat xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippūden or Every time We Touch by Cascada :(**

**Rated for SasoDei Yaoi (Boy x Boy)**

**:( if you don't like, I suggest that you don't read**

**:) I might make a sequel if it is requested...**

**¡Read and Review!**

His lips kissed and sucked on the sensitive flesh of the blonde's neck.

His calloused hands ran down the smooth, naked, chest.

His fingers traced the stitches that sealed the mouth on Deidara's chest.

The red-head removed his lips from Deidara's neck, returned them to his lips, and was immediately granted access into the warm, wet, cavern.

Sasori's hands made their way down to the waistband of Deidara's pants. He broke the kiss, and made his way down the blonde's chest to where his hands rested.

Sasori licked around his navel, and Deidara greedily bucked his hips, wanting more from his Danna. Sasori smirked and pulled Deidara's pants off, reveling his hardened cock.

Deidara fisted Sasori's hair as his tongue licked down to the tip of his member, spreading the pre-cum across the blonde's length.

He let out a low groan when Sasori took Deidara's throbbing manhood into his mouth, immediately deep throating him.

"Deidara!"

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

Deidara's baby blue eyes flew open as he sat straight up in his bed, getting tangled in the covers and falling to the floor with a thud.

He was slick with sweat, out of breath, and horny.

Sasori stared at him as he picked himself off the floor, covering the tent in his pants, and sat back on the bed.

"What the hell were you dreaming about, brat?" Sasori asked from across the room.

Deidara wiped some of the sweat that had plastered his hair to his forehead, off. He stared at Sasori from across the room, ignoring the question completely.

"Fine. You don't have to answer, then, Deidara." Sasori grumbled, turning his attention back to the broken puppet in front of him.

Deidara shivered at the way his name rolled off Sasori's tongue.

Tongue.

He immediately began to think about the dream, and what Sasori's tongue did to him.

He let out a low groan.

_I still feel your touch in my dreams,_

Why was he feeling this way about his Danna.

His.

It's not like Sasori would want a brat like him anyway. Sasori probably liked pinklettes better than blondes.

Why?

Why was Deidara getting so jealous thinking about Sasori with a woman?

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,_

The pinklette.

Haruno, Sakura.

She and the old woman had almost managed to kill Sasori about a year ago.

Deidara let out a sigh and plopped back against the pillows.

What would Deidara do if Sasori had died?

He would probably have ended up paired with that idiot, Tobi.

Deidara let out another sighed and closed his eyes.

He would have killed himself if he had ended up with the good boy.

_Without you it's hard to survive,_

Deidara opened his eyes to find Sasori sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him.

"Shut up," Sasori simply said, looking at Deidara, "You're making annoying noises, brat. I can't concentrate."

Sasori grabbed Deidara's arm and pulled him off the bed.

Sparks shot up Deidara's arm from Sasori's hand. The sparks went straight to his dick.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,_

Sasori pulled Deidara across their shared room to his bed.

He pushed Deidara back onto the bed, and crawled on top of the blonde. Deidara began to struggle under Sasori.

Sure, he wanted Sasori, but he didn't want him to know that.

Sasori pinned his hands above his head, being careful to avoid the mouths on the palms of his hands, and grinded his erection down onto Deidara's. They both groaned, and Deidara stopped struggling.

"Do you feel what you do to me, brat?" Sasori muttered over Deidara's lips before claiming them in a rough kiss.

Deidara closed his eyes and allowed Sasori entrance into his mouth.

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly,_

His tongue danced with Deidara's, immediately establishing dominance.

Deidara sighed. Looks like he ended up as uke.

Sasori moved one of his legs between Deidara's as he pinned the blonde's hands to the bed by his sides, carefully avoiding the panting palm mouths, he then attached his chakra strings to the bomber's wrists, wrapping them around the bed posts.

They broke the kiss, both panting heavily.

Deidara's heart was pounding in his chest. He was finally with his Danna.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

Sasori's hands ran down the tied up Deidara's arms. His hands continued down his chest, his lips latching onto the blonde's neck as his hands reach the hem of the black mesh shirt.

Then he stopped.

Reaching over to the bedside table, he grabbed a kunai off the table, and carefully cut up the shirt from the neck down.

When the knife reached half way down his chest, he bucked up into Sasori, the kunai drawing a thin line of blood.

"Brat..." Sasori mumbled, cutting and removing the rest of the shirt, reveling his pale, toned, chest and stitched up mouth.

The ex-Suna ninja moved his mouth down to the thin line of blood on Deidara's chest, slowly licking away the blood.

His tongue moved lower to the waistband of the black ninja pants, followed by his hands which removed the artist's pants, reveling his boxers, and the tent inside.

Sasori brushed his lips over his penis through the fabric, and Deidara bucked his hips.

_I want this to last, I need you by my side,_

Sasori moved his hands and pulled down his boxers, releasing his large, throbbing, erection. Sasori brushed his lips against the tip, causing Deidara to let out a low groan and buck his hips.

Sasori put his hand on the blonde's hip, keeping him from bucking against him.

Sasori slowly engulfed Deidara's length.

He felt himself hit the back of the puppet master's throat, and all of his thoughts ceased.

This was heaven.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static,_

Sasori sucked mercilessly on Deidara's cock while foundling his balls.

Deidara screamed Sasori's name and bucked his hips as he came down Sasori's throat.

Sasori released Deidara and slinked back up his body, laying down on top of him.

Deidara was completely naked while Sasori was fully clothed, and he must have noticed that, for he began to remove his shirt, finally.

His chest was pale and buff. It was perfect, almost as if it was carved out of wood.

Sasori claimed Deidara's lips again, allowing him to taste himself on Sasori, immediately getting him hard again.

He felt Sasori smirk into the kiss.

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky,_

Deidara would have ripped off Sasori's pants by now if he had a choice in the matter, but he was still tied up.

Luckily, Sasori removed his pants and boxers, reveling his own long, aching, cock.

It was perfection.

He was perfection.

A perfectly carved puppet, but his was still human.

Sasori quickly flipped Deidara over, twisting his hands in a painful way.

Deidara's heart was pounding again.

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

"Sasori no Danna," Deidara started to talk, "Can you release my hands, un?"

Sasori leaned over Deidara's body, placing his lips next to Deidara's ear.

"I can't let you go, yet. I'm not done with you." He whispered, licking and biting his ear.

Deidara shivered at the though of what was to come.

"Please Danna, un?"

He was desperate to touch his Danna.

His lover.

He wanted Sasori.

_I can't let you go, I want you in my life,_

Sasori placed his arms by the artist's head, holding himself up off the blonde.

With a flick of the puppet master's wrist, Deidara's arms went free, and he immediately took flipped them over so Sasori was the one pinned to the bed.

His Danna didn't seem to like that much.

With another flick of his wrist, Deidara was once again immobilized by chakra strings.

Sasori flipped them over again.

"Brat. You're the uke. Not me." The red-head muttered, placing his member at the entrance to his partner.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_,

He quickly thrust into the blonde, who cried out in pain.

Tears began to fall down Deidara's face.

This did not feel good, it hurt like a knife to your throat.

Sasori's free hand went to his cheek, wiping away the salty tears that were staining the pillows.

_They wipe away the tears that I cry,_

After a bit, the pain that Deidara was feeling turned into pleasure, and she thrusted back into Sasori, silently telling him to move.

Sasori gripped the blonde's hips and thrusted into the younger male's ass, striking his prostate.

Deidara screamed as Sasori continued to hit his prostate.

One of the puppet master's hands sneaked around to the front of the blonde, grasping and stroking his member a at quick, rushed pace.

_The good and the bad times,_

"Danna..." Deidara groaned, "I'm gona'-"

With a groan, he released on the blankets and pillows under him.

Deidara's inner muscles clamped down around Sasori, and he came inside of the blonde with a groan.

_We've been through them all,_

He pulled out of the bomber's ass with another groan. He released Deidara from his chakra strings.

Deidara collapsed onto the bed with a groan.

There's no way he would be able to walk for a while.

Sasori pulled Deidara's body so his head was resting on the puppet master's chest.

_You make me rise when I fall,_

"Love you Danna..." Deidara gasped out, his eyes widening as soon as what he said hit him.

He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for rejection.

"Brat," Sasori said sternly, "I love you too."

Deidara let out a sigh of relief.

Sasori kissed him on the forehead as he drifted off into sleep.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat faster?_

_I want this to last, I need you by my side..._


End file.
